


Жопа всевластия

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Броку с детства внушали, что для того, чтобы не потерять Дар, нужно быть «чистым». Оказалось, это не совсем так.





	Жопа всевластия

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, некоторый цинизм, странная магЕя, девственность тридцатишестилетней выдержки, тройничок по итогу.

— Нет, — Броку было тяжело это сказать, почти невозможно. 

— Что? — голос Кэпа… Стива звучал хрипло. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он посмотрел на Брока. 

Брок примерно мог себе представить, что тот видит: взрослый мужик, возбужденный, раскрасневшийся, с расплывшимся пятном рта, в закатанной до подмышек футболке. Блядский боже, как Брок иногда ненавидел свою жизнь — знал бы кто. 

— Что слышал, — намеренно грубо отозвался он, одергивая футболку, безуспешно пытаясь поставить мозги на место и не выглядеть при этом отличницей на выпускном балу, текущей от одного взгляда на капитана школьной команды по футболу. 

— Мне казалось… — Стив нахмурился, явно вспоминая, не успел ли он сделать что-то не то, что-то ранящее и без того чувствительную, нежную душу Брока. — Я что-то не так… Принято… иначе? Брок, да ну не молчи ты, — не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, он притянул его к себе, будто защищая, погладил по голове и вздохнул. — Я такой дурак в этом во всем. Помоги мне. Ну же, давай поговорим. 

Броку вдруг страстно, до опизденения захотелось все ему вывалить, как на духу, в глупой надежде, что условие можно как-то обойти, но он тут же подавил идиотское желание. В лаборатории ему не хотелось. Лишаться Дара ради, безусловно, лучшего траха в жизни с безумно, до опизденения желанным Роджерсом — тоже. 

— Не о чем разговаривать, — Брок все-таки освободился, кляня себя последними словами за то, что дал слабину и позволил Роджерсу распустить руки. 

Если бы не угроза потери Дара, он бы дал ему прямо на этом самом столе. Без колебаний и сомнений. Жадно трахая себя самым охуенным членом, который успел даже нащупать сквозь плотную ткань форменных штанов. Так, чтобы голова моталась из стороны в сторону, как у пьяной шлюхи, а жопа горела, по-блядски растянутая, голодно, жадно сжимающаяся вокруг крепкого ствола. 

Он хотел увидеть Стива кончающим. Раскрасневшимся, потерявшимся в удовольствии, которое ему дарит Брок. Господи, он бы этого хотел. 

Перед глазами знакомо потемнело, и сквозь едва заметную серебристую пелену Брок увидел:

_Стив целует другого. Пропускает между пальцами длинные темные волосы и стонет так же низко и голодно, как только что с Броком._

_— Бак, господи, Баки._

_Большая ваза падает с полки и разбивается. Стив смеется и за задницу приподнимает этого своего «Бака»._

— Что с тобой? — Стив, уже взявший себя в руки, положил Броку на плечо теплую ладонь, чуть сжал, пронзительно глядя в глаза, и от этой небесной, чистой синевы у Брока внутри все перевернулось. 

Что ж, так будет лучше.

Дар много раз спасал его задницу и задницы его парней, он не может — буквально — проебать его. Даже ради Роджерса. Не при его работе и образе жизни. Не теперь.

Никогда? 

— Давай забудем, — Брок хотел, чтобы это прозвучало уверенно, но вышло жалко, почти просяще. 

— Я тебе не… — Стив замолчал, растерянно глядя на свои руки. — Мне казалось… Хорошо. Как скажешь. Давайте свой отчет, Рамлоу. Приятных выходных. 

Брок сунул ему бумаги и вышел, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь.

Он дожил девственником до тридцати шести, перенес все прелести пубертата, когда мать, не обращая внимания на его «да пошел твой Дар нахрен, если ради этого надо узлом завязать!» сначала заперла его дома, а потом увезла на Сицилию на все лето. В небольшую горную деревушку к родственникам. Самой молодой «девчонке» там было сорок, что для шестнадцатилетнего Брока равнялось сотне и состоянию «одной ногой в могиле». 

Лет до двадцати он надеялся, что у его относительно молодой матери родится дочь, которая оттянет на себя чертов Дар, но мать вскоре умерла, а Брок остался платить по счетам своей необычной семьи. 

Впервые по-настоящему он осознал, что за способности ему достались, когда его группа оказалась единственной выжившей в полном составе. Во время первой командировки их, зеленых после училища, необстрелянных, бросили в такой ад, что он готов был молиться на мать, берегшую его жопу как зеницу ока, когда выяснилось, что он по мужикам. 

Потому что Брок видел все мины и ловушки, мог предсказать все: от засады до погоды, и четко, как часы, раз за разом отводил от себя и от своей группы беду. Вскоре у него появилось прозвище «Везунчик», которое наряду с «Недавалкой» тащилось за ним как приклеенное, пока он не поумнел, научившись одинаково хорошо скрывать свои способности и… неспособности. Обе стороны медали, так сказать. 

В первый раз он готов был сломаться из-за Джека, здоровенного австралийца, весельчака, красавца и добряка. Они с Броком были почти одного возраста, сожрали вместе тонну говна, и Брок тогда подумал: а так ли ему нужен чертов Дар?

Джека хотелось до разъезжающихся коленей, это мешало работать, воздух между ними просто горел. И Брок подумал — нахуй. Живут же как-то люди без Дара? Решив, что в первый же отгул, как только они выберутся, они с Джеком зажгут, и гори оно все к ебени матери, Брок едва не упустил момент, когда транспорт, на котором ехала десятка Джека, подорвался на мине. Три трупа, три контуженных. Джек лишился глаза, обзавелся ужасными шрамами и, выкарабкавшись, заменил веселость молчаливостью, граничащей с угрюмостью. Его не списали — молодость, здоровье и расширенная страховка позволили ему восстановиться, но, провожая своего несостоявшегося любовника на медицинском джете в ближайший госпиталь, Брок вдруг подумал: что если Дар защищает сам себя? 

Наверное, он смирился. Джек решил, что теперь недостаточно хорош для Брока, со всеми своими шрамами и одним глазом вместо двух. Дело, конечно, было не в этом, но рассказывать, как на самом деле обстоят дела, Брок не стал. 

Мать говорила, что Дар в их семье передается вот уже три века. От тетки к племяннице. Реже — от бабки к внучке, если девочка рождалась одна, без сестры или брата, способного дать потомство. Кто-то когда-то решил, что носительница должна быть «чистой», потом это стало обязательным условием.

У матери был только Брок. А у самого Брока — ни сестры, на которую можно это все свалить, ни брата. Только Дар, доставшийся от бездетной «чистой» тетки.

Брок иногда ненавидел свою жизнь, в которой высказывание «жопой чую» было не таким уж иносказанием. 

Броку тридцать шесть, и при его работе наверняка поздно что-либо менять. Даже с охуенно желанным Роджерсом.

* * *

К «Озарению» Брок был готов. Он и о ГИДРе знал, благополучно избежав попадания в ее западню, но помалкивал. Если чему и научила его жизнь, так это молча поворачивать по-своему, не крича на каждом углу, как юродивый: «И было мне видение, братья. Упали с неба здоровенные хреновины, повергли все в хаос и меня переебенили».

За Стива он был спокоен — тот не пострадает. Не насмерть точно. И лохматого своего встретит. Броку же в самом пекле делать было нечего, его дело — знай поворачивайся и уворачивайся, тем более если для тебя не секрет, что Кэп опять всех заборет. Борец хуев. 

Лишь бы выжил. 

Брок трогал его за член, целовал, но не пошел дальше, даже не собирался. Только бы Дар не счел Роджерса угрозой, и показанная ранее картинка будущего оказалась правдой. 

_Стив выздоравливает в больнице, а рядом с ним у постели сидит этот его Баки._

Пусть будет так.

* * *

Роджерс, на котором все зажило, как на собаке, хоть и не без врачебного вмешательства, шел по коридору прямо на Брока. Барнс (Баки ебаный Барнс, кто бы мог подумать, а?) скользил за ним, как тень: черный, бесшумный и неотвязный. ЩИТ устоял, ГИДРа нет, Пирс мертв, Совет в ярости, а Роджерсу все равно есть какое-то дело до рядового агента Рамлоу, черти бы его взяли.

Агента Рамлоу, чья жопа сейчас стойко чуяла неприятности. 

Черти бы взяли эту сладкую парочку, будто нарочно попадавшуюся рядовому агенту Рамлоу на глаза раз за разом. В различных компрометирующих ситуациях. 

О той сцене в душевой вообще вспоминать не хотелось — затянувшаяся, остопиздевшая девственность и так трещала по швам. Хотелось забуриться в ближайший бордель, снять кого-нибудь похожего и драть его всю ночь напролет, так, чтобы к утру ноги отнялись, а не вот это все. 

— Брок, на два слова, — не терпящим возражений тоном «попросил» Роджерс. — Ко мне в кабинет. 

Барнс за его спиной плотоядно оглядел Брока с головы до ног и оскалился. Видимо, кто-то ему сказал, что это улыбка. Что ж, этот кто-то Барнса жестоко наебал. 

Брок пошел за Роджерсом, как шел за ним, почуяв еще до встречи. В видении тот неизменно был облит розовым рассветным светом, заспан, счастлив и оттрахан. С двадцати лет Брок время от времени передергивал на его пресветло-розовый образ и был уверен, что встретит его. Представлял, как в его ебанутой жизни настанет время, когда можно будет похерить Дар и использовать жопу (свою и чужую) по более прозаическому назначению. О чем он не имел понятия, так это о том, что сладкая грёза окажется аж целым Капитаном Америкой, вершителем судеб. 

В кабинете стоял все тот же стол, на котором Дару Брока по-прежнему ничего не угрожало. И хвала небу, иначе вообще неясно, чем кончилось бы «Озарение» для него лично и для его ребят в общем. За все надо платить — закон жизни. 

— Послушай, — нахмурившись, начал Роджерс. — Я не знаю… — он оглянулся на завалившегося на диван Барнса, будто ища у него поддержки, Барнс дернул бровью, и Роджерс продолжил: — У Баки есть… одна особенность. Он видит пары. По цветовому, — он снова посмотрел на насмешливо скривившегося Барнса, — по цвету... ну, пускай ауры. И он говорит…

— А он сам немой, что ли? 

— Он мне нравится, — сказал вдруг Барнс, и Брок понял, что действительно впервые слышит его голос. Роджерс тоже удивился так, что его идеальные брови собрали кожу на лбу тремя не менее идеальными горизонтальными морщинами. 

— Баки, ты… — начал он, но Барнс его перебил: 

— Уверен. Он наш. Значит, и говорить при нем можно. 

— У Баки ограничения Дара, — пояснил Роджерс, так мучительно подбирая слова, что Броку вдруг стало его жаль — он не был уверен, что сам смог бы толково объяснить кому-то, почему не трахается ни с кем. — После введения сыворотки, когда Дар активировался, стало понятно, что он слабеет, а потом и вовсе пропадает, если Баки говорит. В ГИДРе, — он запнулся, но упрямо закончил: — В ГИДРе его дар то пропадал, то появлялся и, вспомнив об этом, Баки решил молчать, чтобы подробнее исследовать… особенности. Выяснилось, что если он говорит со мной, то ослабления не происходит. 

— Как интересно, киборг-купидон, — Брок сложил руки на груди и осмотрел сначала одного, потом второго. — И какой дар у тебя, Роджерс? 

— Что? — переспросил тот и снова нахмурился. — С чего ты взял…

— С того, что подобное к подобному, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Не так ли, детка Брок? Что у тебя, кроме совершенно восхитительно пахнущей и выглядящей невинности? 

— Роджерс первый, — уперся Брок, уже понимая, что проиграл. 

— Я вижу мертвых, — выпалил тот, и Брок сел на стул. Еще бы. Столько новостей сразу. 

— Предвидение, — признался Брок, чувствуя, как с плеч падает огромный груз. — Условие сохранения дара…

— Невинность, — мурлыкнул Барнс. — Джек-пот. Ты чувствуешь, как нам повезло, мелкий? 

— Эй, — произнес Брок, которого, похоже, спросить забыли. — Эй, я не готов…

Видение снова обожгло веки, наваливаясь на сознание, как неодолимый сон, привычно околдовывая. 

_Розовый рассвет, голый Роджерс у окна, прекрасный, будто только что созданный. Ленивая, сытая тяжесть во всем теле, прикосновение мягких губ к шее._

_— Ну что, — тихо спрашивает Барнс… Баки, снова принимаясь ласкать его. — Как там твоя жопа всевластия, выдержит еще один раунд?_

_Роджерс возвращается в постель, и в этот момент Брок ни о чем не жалеет. Их Дары резонируют, сливаются в одно, как они сами. Хранят друг друга, усиливают и поддерживают. И Брок на мгновение видит мать в темном углу их спальни._

_Она улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам._

_Дар умеет беречь сам себя._

_Теперь Брок в этом уверен._


End file.
